The Trouble with Homework
by LoveHotch-CM
Summary: Kaidyn neglects to to an assignment for school and Dave finds out about it. He is not happy and lets Kaidyn know it. Written for prompt #2 over on the Criminal Minds Writing Prompts forum. WARNING: Story contains spanking.


**A/N: I chose to write a one shot using the second prompt from my Criminal Minds Writing Prompts Forum. Check it out if you are interested in writing a story for one of the prompts I have posted over there.**

**Warning: Story contains spanking of a child. If you don't like, then you are not required to read it.**

**Prompt #2**

**Write from the POV of a child, probably an OC Child. October is Crime Prevention Month, write an essay explaining why you admire police officers and the difficult jobs that they have.**

**The Trouble with Homework**

Dave had just picked Kaidyn up from school and the two of them drove back to the BAU so Dave could get some work done on their latest case. There was always more paperwork after a case than Dave really felt like doing, but it was a part of his job and it had to be done. The two were getting inside the elevator that would take them to the floor he worked on.

"Daddy, can I push the button?" Kaidyn nearly begged.

"Sure kiddo, you know which one to push?" Dave asked, not giving anything away that he had talked to her teacher about an assignment that she failed to turn in.

"Yeah Daddy I've watched you and the rest of the team do it loads of times." Kaidyn stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world as she pushed the correct button and up they went towards their destination.

"Kaidyn, do you have any homework?" Dave asked as they were in the elevator going to his office at the BAU where he worked. He already knew that she had an assignment that was supposed to be turned in the day before and he knew she hadn't done it.

"Yeah I have to write an essay on why I admire police officers and the difficult jobs they do." Kaidyn said hoping her Dad wouldn't ask for many details.

"When is the assignment due?" Dave asked just to see what she would tell him.

_Not a chance__**. **_Kaidyn thought.

"Tomorrow," Kaidyn said finding something on the ceiling interesting all of a sudden.

"Would you like to try that again and maybe the truth this time?" Dave asked getting frustrated.

_Crap he knows about the essay. _Kaidyn thought and decided the truth would be the safer thing to tell. "I had an essay I was supposed to turn in yesterday that I haven't even started on yet." Kaidyn said nervously biting on her lower lip waiting on her Dad's response; she knew he would be mad when he found out the truth, she just hoped for once that she wouldn't get caught.

"Kaidyn Hope Rossi, we've had this discussion before, when your teacher gives you an assignment you do it." Dave said in his best I'm very disappointed voice.

Kaidyn gulped, she knew she was in trouble by the tone of his voice, "I'm sorry Daddy I'll do it tonight and turn it in tomorrow, my teacher said I had to."

"I know you will turn it in tomorrow, but you're going to start on it as soon as we get to my office and we will be having a discussion tonight about you not turning in your homework when you're supposed to." Dave informed her.

"But Daddy I wanted to go see Garcia today," Kaidyn whined.

Dave sighed, he hated the whining "No, you are not going to see Garcia, you are going to do the assignment that you were supposed to do two days ago, I'm not going to reward your bad behavior by giving in to what you want." Dave said in a voice that meant his decision was final and he didn't want any more arguing from the child in front of him.

The elevator doors opened to the bullpen and father and daughter walked out and headed up the stairs to Dave's office.

CM

After much whining and complaining and a few well placed swats to Kaidyn's backside, she settled down and started on her essay. Kaidyn realized the assignment wasn't as bad as she thought it would be and within forty-five minutes she had the whole essay finished and was waiting on her Dad to finish up his paperwork on the latest case the team had just gotten back from.

"Daddy, I'm done with my essay, can I please go downstairs now?" Kaidyn asked.

"Let me see what you have written and I might let you go." Dave said as Kaidyn jumped up and handed him the paper.

Dave quickly read through what she had written and handed the paper back to her, "Yes you can go downstairs, but don't leave the bullpen area. I will be down to get you in about ten minutes and we will go home, and don't think I haven't forgotten what I promised you earlier, we are still going to deal with your poor choices regarding your school work when we get home."

"Yes Sir," Kaidyn said and ran out of the office before her Dad had the chance to say anything further. She so didn't want to have a discussion with him when they got home, but it's not like she had a choice in the matter. Her Dad took her education very seriously.

CM

Kaidyn was in the bullpen annoying the other members' of her Dad's team. They were trying their best to ignore her and continue working on their paperwork, but the child was making that extremely difficult with her bouncing from one desk to the next asking a million questions.

Hotch stepped out of his office and saw Kaidyn and the annoyed expressions on his teams' faces. "Kaidyn, What are you doing? I don't mind you being in the bullpen, but when the team is busy, I don't want you bothering them and you know that. You can just go back to your Dad's office until he leaves for the day." Hotch reprimanded her.

"But Daddy said I could come down here until he leaves." Kaidyn argued back.

The team looked up at the tone Kaidyn was using towards their boss.

"I'm sure he didn't tell you to come down here and distract them and keep them from doing their jobs and don't you ever talk to me the way you just did ever again." Hotch said just as Dave walked out of his office.

"What's going on?" Dave asked not knowing what had happened between his daughter and the older man.

"Your daughter was down here bothering the team and then had an attitude with me when I called her on it." Hotch relayed to the older man what had just taken place.

Dave sent Kaidyn a warning glare as he made his way down the stairs and towards her. "Come on Kaidyn, we will talk about this when we get home, I hope you know you just made your punishment a whole lot worse."

CM

Dave and Kaidyn made it down to the parking garage and into the car. Dave decided they would stop at a fast food place and eat since it was pretty late and he didn't have the energy to cook tonight.

The car ride was shorter than Kaidyn would have liked and soon they were home.

"Go upstairs and straight to your room, I will be up to deal with you shortly. Go ahead and get ready for bed, since that's where you're going when we are finished with your punishment." Dave said in a voice that meant he was in no mood to argue. He just wanted to get it over with so he could relax after a long day at the office.

Five minutes later Dave went upstairs and found Kaidyn in her pajamas lying on her bed. He sat on the bed and motioned for Kaidyn to sit up as well. "We've talked about you not doing your homework before. Do you know why I'm going to punish you for that?" Dave asked.

Kaidyn nodded her head that she did. "Because you want me to do well in school, so I can get into a good college when I'm older."

"Correct, now for the disrespect you showed Hotch earlier, I was just going to use my hand to spank you, but you have earned a spanking with the paddle." Dave told her. "You know that I do not tolerate disrespect from you and definitely not towards others."

"But Daddy, I don't want you to use the paddle, it hurts. Please don't." Kaidyn begged.

"Sorry kiddo, you should have thought of that before you disrespected Hotch like you did. Come here kiddo, let's get this over with so we can put it behind us and move on." Dave said standing her up and quickly bending her over his knee.

He bared her and picked up the paddle he had placed on the bed beside him and raised him arm and brought it down on her backside. Kaidyn cried out at the first swat and was sobbing by the tenth. Dave brought the paddle down twice more and then tossed it beside him and began to rub soothing circles on Kaidyn's back to calm her down.

Once she had calmed down he picked her up off his lapped and pulled her pants back up and wrapped her in his comforting embrace. "No more disrespecting your elders and not turning your homework in on time." Dave whispered in her ear.

"I promise I won't do it again Daddy, I love you." Kaidyn replied.

"Okay kiddo time for bed, in you go, Dave said as he pulled the covers up and kissed her on the head." Dave said as he turned to go to his bedroom.

CM

Dave had just closed his book and was about to turn the light off when he heard Kaidyn calling for him from down the hall.

"Daddy, Daddy" Kaidyn cried from her bed.

Rossi got out of bed and slowly walked into his little girl's bedroom. "What is it baby?"

"I'm scared, there's a monster in the closet." The little girl said crying.

"Shh, baby don't cry, its okay, there's nothing in your closet." Rossi said walking over to the closet and turning the light on. He was hoping by showing her there was nothing in the closet she would settle down and go back to sleep.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep, Daddy?" Kaidyn asked.

"Sure no problem kiddo" Rossi replied sitting on the bed beside his daughter. Rossi held the little girl is his arms and whispered comforting words to her.

"I love you daddy" Kaidyn said as she went to sleep in her daddy's arms.

"Anche io vi amo, bambina." Rossi said silently slipping out of the bed and returning to his bedroom to get at least a couple more hours of sleep before he had to be back up to go to work.

Translation

Anche io vi amo, bambina – I love you too, baby girl.


End file.
